


Danganronpa v3 Boyfriend scenarios

by Windfall13



Series: Danganronpa Boyfriend Scenarios [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: College, Dating, F/M, Fighting, Graduation, Hope’s Peak Academy, Jealousy, Making Out, Makoto is headmaster and kyoko is assistant headmaster lol, Marriage, Monthly Hell, Non-Despair AU, Phobias, Pranks, Sexual Things implied, Singing, Wedding, boyfriend/girlfriend - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfall13/pseuds/Windfall13
Summary: You have been invited to Hope’s Peak Academy that now has a new head master! And you get way more than just a new education! From first meeting to wedding date, you follow your Danganronpa v3 dream boyfriend!





	1. When You first Meet him

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N=Your name  
> L/N= Your surname

Keebo

You are the Ultimate Hacker and have been invited to Hope’s Peak Academy. You stood in front of the tall building with ten other heavy books in hand. You took a deep breath and went inside. The commons were intimidating to say the least. You were not a really social person and seeing this many people in one space scared you a little. Just then, a person whizzes by you and your books fall. “Hey! Watch it!” You yelled. “Sorry! I am so sorry!” The person says as he helps you with your books. You then realized something. His hand was gray with lines and there were two glowing lights on his wrist. 

You looked up to see large thick hair. “Uh...” You only said. The “person” looked up. He had eyes that were bright blue and his face was small with two line coming down from his eyes. His neck was covered with what looked like a collar with more bright lights. In short, he was cute. “What?” He asks, his face turning into suspicion, “Are you a robophobe?!” You could only say, “What?” His face turns red, “Why are you staring?!” Finally, you came back to reality, “Are you even human?” The “boy” only asks again, “No but are you a robophobe?” You then blankly responded, “No? I like robots.” 

When you both finally got to your feet, he introduces himself, “My name is K1-B0 and I am the Ultimate Robot. But just call me Keebo.” You stared into his eyes, “Y-You’re the ultimate robot? You’re kinda...”   
“What, freakish?”  
“Errr, cute...”  
K1-B0 blushes, “Wh-What?” You blush as well as you panicked, “No! I mean...you look cool!” After an awkward moment, you finally say, “Soooo...I’ll see you in class?” You see K1-B0 smiles, “Yes! You will see me.” You give a small smile, “My name is Y/N L/N. I am the Ultimate Hacker.”  
\----------------------------------------  
Kaito Momota

You are the Ultimate Astronomer and have been invited to Hope’s Peak Academy. Despite the fact you felt lazy to go, you went anyway. In fact, you were too lazy to find actual shoes so you wore your galaxy slippers. With a book bag slung over a shoulder, you sagged into your first class. You had to go over a very lame introduction. “Hello class!” A very bright lady in an apron says a little too happily, “We have a new student and her name is Y/N! Let’s give her a very warm welcome!” 

You were sat next to a tall guy that had weird purple hair. His hair stuck up really spiky with side swept bangs in his face. His face looked intense especially with his small purple goatee. He was crazy with purple and even his eyes were lilac. And from the looks of his jacket, he likes space. Which was what you liked as well. Well, in short, he looked cute(even you had to admit). You couldn’t help yourself but stare at the handsome man in front of you, tuning out the lecture. Said man suddenly turns to you. You fortunately looked forward but only to find out that everyone was looking at you. The thing was that your text book was closed...their’s were opened.

The teacher asks the question, “What makes bamboo grow so fast?” You look up in wonder, “Nyaaaaa? It must be dark matter. Yep, no mistaking it.” The classroom howls with laughter while the teacher shakes her head, “No...bamboo is part of the grass family and they are very good at conserving water-“ She didn’t finish. The bell rung loudly before she could. The teacher sighs and says, “Class dismissed.” Though the class was almost gone. You were slinging your book bag on your back when you here someone say, “Hey you.”

You look to the man you were staring at, “Huuuh~? Meee?” He looks at you questioning, “You look distracted. You okay?” You shrug, “Mweeeh. I’m just tired.” He suddenly brightens up, “Well grumbling’s not gonna help so you should brighten up!” You think to yourself, ‘He’s a little loud...not that I don’t like it...’ You smile, “Eh...I guess. So who are you?” He finally calms down, “Oh. I forgot to introduce myself. I am Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars! Even crying children adore the Ultimate Astronaut!”

“That’s a cool name.” You said, “My name is Y/N Yumeno...and I’m the Ultimate Astronomer.”  
\----------------------------------------  
Gonta Gokuhara

You are the Ultimate Biologist and have been invited to Hope’s Peak Academy. You happily accepted and went on your merry way. But as you were walking to school, you saw a very big man crouching on the ground studying a blade of grass. You decided to stop and silently crouched next to him. Even with your 10/8 eyesight, you had to squint a little and you saw a ladybird. “Uh...are you studying the ladybird?” You asked silently. He shushes you. It would be rude but you understood. You studied his face a little. He had a noticeably angular and intense face with large, round glasses that had red eyes behind them. He had very messy, large greenish-brown hair. 

You think you saw him in the news once but forgot his name. After a while, the ladybird flies and it breaks his concentration. “Ah!” He says, startled. You sigh, “Sorry about that.” The man responds, “No. Gonta think it’s fine.” At first, you were a little surprised by the man’s english. “Um...I think you mean ‘I’.” The man was surprised, “Sorry! Gonta english not good.” It didn’t take you long for you to put the pieces together, “Wait...aren’t you the one who was found a week ago?!” The man, or boy in this case, looks down in shame, “Yes. Took ten years. Oh! Gonta do introduction! Gonta’s name is Gonta Gokuhara. Gonta’s talent is Ultimate Entomologist!” When you both stood up, you saw his whole gigantic body. Gonta was extremely tall and very muscular. In short, he was cute like his name. 

“Um...Gonta want to become gentleman. Gentleman walk you to school.” He says, a tiny bit forceful. So you both walk until you see a huge brick building. “Well, here we are.” You sigh with finality and then you smile, “Thank you, Gonta.” He stammers for word but you knew what he was going to ask. “My name is Y/N L/N. I am the Ultimate biologist!”  
\----------------------------------------  
Ryoma Hoshi

You are the Ultimate Ice Skater and have been invited to Hope’s Peak Academy. When you arrived to the building, you saw a very short man with his head down. You almost recognized him before he disappeared into the building. ‘I swear I’ve seen him before.’ You think. But by coincidence, you found yourself sitting next to him in class. He looked like a little kid, four foot one. 

He had a blush on each cheek, his eyes had no pupils, only all black. He’s wearing a hat that has two points sticking out and two blue rackets in the front. He had a black leather jacket and black and dark blue striped pants, most likely a jumpsuit. He was wearing brown shoes with a metal cuff attached to his leg, in which his legs were more muscular than the rest of his body. He had a stick in his mouth and you assumed that it was a cigarette. “Don’t look at him.” A student says to you, “He’ll probably assault you with a metal ball. You look at him confused, “Huh?” The boy said again, “You don’t know? He’s in trial for killing an entire mafia!” 

‘I knew it! But I don’t know his name.’ You thought. “Okay?” You said simply. As the bell rang, everyone scrambles to their seats. But the small boy just wanders to his seat without a care. “Hello class!” The teacher exclaims happily, “We have a new student today! So please give her a warm welcome! Now please sit by... oh. You’re already seated!” You roll your eyes as you went back to your seat. The class goes on as the teacher lectures. You were bored as your eyes wander around and onto the sad boy next to you. You couldn’t help yourself but stare. He looked like a god. Like you had met your fate. In short, he was cute.

“What are you staring at?” A deep voice from him came unexpectedly, “You shouldn’t be staring at a killer.” You were shocked by this fact. He was a lot different than how you saw him. “Is there any reason to be afraid?” You asked. He still doesn’t look up, “There’s plenty of reasons to be afraid of me. I could kill you. Don’t you understand?” You shook your head, “And if I wanted to be your friend?” He chuckles darkly, “You’re not a smart girl, are you?” You shrug, “I could careless about how dangerous you think you are. I think you look like a pretty cool guy.”

The bell suddenly rings and he abruptly gets up. “Hey!” You call out to him. He turns around and you get a clear of his handsome-er...gentle face. You blush heavily, “A-At least let me sit with you during lunch.” He chuckles again, but this time it seems more genuine, “I can see you won’t let the issue slide. Fine. But remember, the man named Ryoma Hoshi, the Ultimate Tennis Pro, no longer exists.” You look at him confused, “Tennis Pro? You don’t look like it.” He shrugs, “Anyway, your name?” 

“Oh right! My name is Y/N Naegi! I am the Ultimate Ice Skater!”  
\----------------------------------------  
Kokichi Ouma

You are the Ultimate Prankster and have been invited to Hope’s Peak Academy. Not that you saw it as a learning education, but something that was a new playground for you. So you accepted it. Of course, the first classes were boring. You actually slept through most of it. Though, you had the perfect classical prank. You tore a piece of paper out and rolled it into a cylinder. You then tore smaller piece of paper and put it into your mouth. You rolled it until it was a ball mostly. You then put your lips on the end of the cylinder and blew the ball at the chalkboard, narrowly missing the teacher’s head.

You dropped your tools and put your head on your table to pretend you were sleeping. You hear the class snicker. “Y/N,” The teacher calls out, “I know who you are and what tricks you have. That will not be tolerated in my classroom.” You start laughing, “Awww maaaan! That was hilarious though!” A kid that was across from you thought so too, seeing that he was literally dying. His laugh was kinda- “No! It is not!” The teacher sighs, “I will give you a warning this time, but I will send you down to the front office if you pull that stunt again.”

“I am soo sorry teacher. I won’t do it again!” You lied. The kid was now almost crying. You grin from ear to ear, ’This guy gets it.’ The teacher glares at the kid, “You need to stop laughing! This does not concern you.” She angrily whips her head back to the board. The kid wipes a tear from his eye and focuses on the lesson at hand, but looked bored. 

He wore a white suit with a rip at the bottom and buttons running down the middle of his shirt. He also wore black and purple flats and a checkered patterned scarf. He was short but not too short, had a skinny build and had very pale skin. He also had short purple hair that stuck out near the end. In short, he was cute. Finally, the bell rung, marking the end of class and students quickly packed up and out the classroom. You smirk to yourself and took out a skateboard from your backpack-not that you had anything else in there. As you were, a hand slams on your desk, startling you.

“You don’t seem like a boring person.” The person said. You looked up to see the same boy who was literally dying in class. “You right. I’m not boring!” You said with sarcasm. He shrugs, “I just think you’re a funny person. And that’s not a lie. I’m Kokichi Oma! The Ultimate Supreme Leader!” You were a little confused. No one was ever really interested in you as a person; many were just there for your humor. You finally got your skateboard out of your backpack, “ My name is Y/N L/N. I’m the Ultimate Prankster.”  
\----------------------------------------  
Rantaro Amami

You are the Ultimate Voice Actor and have been invited to Hope’s Peak Academy. You weren’t really an outside person but you went anyway. You had to go to some type of high school. When you reached the entrance, you swallowed a deep breath and went in, only to bump into a blue haired girl who was rushing to class. “Oof! I’m so sorry!” She said in a high pitched voice. “No, it’s fine. I should be saying sorry.” You said as you helped her up, “What’s your name?” The girl smiles, “I’m Tsumugi Shirogane! I’m the Ultimate Cosplayer! Let me help you to your class!” 

When you both reached your classroom, she says, “Wow! We both have the same class! What are the odds?” You didn’t hear her at first because your attention was a green haired boy. He had green eyes with very long eyelashes. He wore a dark blue striped sweater with gray shoes and pants. He had a necklace with a single crystal accessory on it and wore a silver bracelet on his one wrist and a different, larger bracelet on the other. He also had multiple silver rings. He had six piercings on his right ear, while his left ear only has one, and one in his eyebrow. In short, he looked cute. 

“Oh? You’re staring at him.” Tsumugi hisses. You stare at her, “Who?” She covers herself and glares him, “His name doesn’t matter. Just keep away from him.” The class bell suddenly rang and you rushes to a seat. And you happened to sit behind said man. You couldn’t help yourself but stare holes into the back of his head. You didn’t even notice when the teacher tried to introduce you. The man suddenly turned head towards you and you finally hear your name! The teacher sighs, “Everyone. Please give...on second thought, let’s just get on with it.” Your face goes red with embarrassment. First day of high school and you’ve already embarrassed yourself in front of your first crush.

“Hey.” A low voice says in front of you. You look up and see him. He was sitting in his chair backwards. You looked up, shocked. “You look distracted. By me specifically. You okay?” You blush heavily, “Y-Yes. I-I’m fine.” His lips were so lush and they were right there! Woah...where did that come from? Have you always been like this? His lips curve into a wavy smirk, “Hey. If you need me, I’m here. I’m Rantaro Amami. I’m the Ultimate Survivor. Will I be seeing you?” Your mouth drops open, “Y-Yeah. My name is Y/N L/N. I’m the Ultimate Voice Actor.”  
\----------------------------------------  
Shuichi Saihara

You are the Ultimate Prosecutor and have been invited to Hope’s Peak Academy. You decided to go if it wasn’t a waste of your time. Dressed in a red pencil skirt and red suit and tie, you were dropped off in your black sports car. The students couldn’t help themselves but stare at you. “What are you all staring at?” You growl. The students stare down, the ground suddenly interesting. When you went inside, you went to the front office as instructed. You sat in the chair. But instead of the headmaster, someone else came in. She had long purple hair and was wearing the school uniform. “I wasn’t expecting a flimsy student like you.” 

She drops her books and looks at you, “I am not a student. I an the assistant headmaster.” You gape a little before apologizing, “I-I apologize for the rudeness.” She smiles warmly, “That’s fine. I am Kyoko Naegi. I am also the Ultimate detective.” Her smile disappears, “I’ve heard a great deal about you. You did your first case when you were 12. I am expecting the same effort here.” You nod, “Yes ma’am.” She smiles again, “Classes are about to start. Go on.” You grabbed your large purse and went to your first class. 

All eyes were on you when you entered. The teacher suddenly grabs you and drags you to the front of then room. “Hello everyone! We have a new student today! And she’s a new coming prosecutor! So let’s give her a warm welcome.” As she introduced you, you scanned the room with scary narrowed eyes. Well, there was wannabe astronaut; a vulgar looking inventor(currently cowering against your gaze); a blonde musician; an emo, long pig-tail girl in the corner; and a handsome boy with a striped hat. Wait what? You didn’t even remember sitting down after thinking that one thought. 

Handsome? You didn’t have time for men. You had to work. You didn’t need anyone...or did you? You shook your head and tried to focus on the lecture, or at least trying to record legible notes. You heard whispers behind you:  
“Is she that famous prosecutor?”  
“Yeah, but she looks so cold-hearted.”  
“Well obviously! She’s pretty bad ass.”  
“You’ll see she’s bad ass after she forges evidence like the last prosecutor.”  
“Wasn’t he her father?”  
“Yeah. Which is why I said that. ‘Like father, like daughter!’”  
“Yeah, but isn’t she amazing!?”  
“Psssh. Just wait. She’ll be forging evidence like no tomorrow to keep her perfect record.”

You were used to these rumors, but the one about your father hit you. Just yesterday, you visited our father at his other house... You’re attention went to the boy with the striped hat who was next to you. He was staring at you. Not staring...more like studying. “Who are you staring at?” You finally said, startling him. “I...um.” He stutters. He was testing your patience. “If you’re going to insult my talent, at least do it without stuttering.” The boy was shocked, “N-No! I wasn’t going to insult you. I just...thought you were kinda...cute?” You froze, “C-Cute.” You never had someone compliment you like that! 

He freaks out when you don’t respond, “I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it like that! I meant to say cool! I didn’t you were cute! I mean...you are pretty cute but I didn’t mean it like that!” And for the first time in your life, you stutter as well, “V-Verily...I say...e-ergo! I-if you...” The teacher stares at you both weirdly, “Are you too sick? I swear! So many weird things have happened this week...anyway, do you need the nurse?” You shake your head wearily, “No ma’am.” The class silently snickers as you wrote your wrote your remaining notes.   
“Is she badass now?”  
“Wow, she just got called out by the teacher.”  
“I thought she was goody two shoes?!”  
“Some of us have bad days, y’know?”  
“She could be thinking about forging like I said!”  
“Kaito, stop!” “Kaito, shut up.” “Kaito, shut the fuck up.”  
“What did I do?! I’m stating facts!”  
Class goes on you certainly don’t. You couldn’t help yourself but stare. 

He had very pale skin and thick, feminine eyelashes. His eyes were grey. He wore his high school uniform, which appears to be a black uniform with five buttons on his right and another two buttons on his left. His pants along with his shoes were black; the same color as his uniform and his cap. In short, he was cute- No! You’re not doing it! You’re not falling for this man! He’s not important. You don’t need him. You were snapped out of your thoughts when the bell rang. You were quickly packing up when you felt a hand on your shoulder. You snap, “What do you want?!” 

The hand retracts away when you turn. You saw that it was the same boy. “Sorry!” He yelps, “I just wanted to know who you were.” You leaned over him, him having to bend backwards a little, “You don’t know who I am?” When he seemed to expect the worst, you smiled. The biggest one you’ve done in years. Well, it was nice to start new. You stood back up, “Only if you tell me about you.” He takes a deep breath, “I am Shuichi Saihara. I’m a supposed Ultimate detective.” You relax a little, “I am Y/N L/N. I am the Ultimate Prosecutor.”  
\----------------------------------------  
Korekiyo Shinguuji

You are the Ultimate Explorer and have been invited to Hope’s Peak Academy. You were excited for what the future was going to hold. You were biking your way to school when an unfortunate accident happened. Your bike happened to run over a large rock and you tumble over. “Fuck me for wearing shorts.” You mumble as you watched your leg bleed. You hear footsteps as you carried your bike to the entrance. “It appears you have scraped yourself.” A mysterious yet sexy voice points out, “Your determination is quite...beautiful itself.” You l had to look up and then you saw him. 

He was a tall, slim man with long blackish blue hair. He had narrow eyes, and his mouth was covered by a black mask with a zipper on it. He wore a dark green military-style uniform with matching knee-high black boots. The uniform consisted of a dark green button-up, a red band around his left arm, a dark green cap, and a decorative chain dangling from it. He wore what appeared to be some kind of locket around his neck. Both of his hands were notably completely covered in bandages. In short, he looked cute.

You silently gaped and didn’t notice the outstretched hand to help you up. “U-Uh...thank you...” You said as you took his hand. You two just stared into each other’s eyes. You realized his eyes were golden. “May I escort you?” The man asks finally. You nodded vigorously, “If...I know your name...” He does a cute laugh, “kukuku...my name is Korekiyo Shinguuji. I am the Ultimate Anthropologist. May I ask what yours is.” You smile, “My name is Y/N L/N. I am the Ultimate Explorer.”


	2. When you think about you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F/C/M=Favorite Classical Music

Keebo

You were working on a random new program where the computer repeatedly types the same word you first typed. It was completely useless! But as you were typing, your mind went to the boy you met today. Who cared if he was a robot. You couldn’t lie that you were starting to like him. Wait! Pay attention! Your attention turned back to your computer but realized that the computer has started the program. All you could see was, “K1-B0, K1-B0, K1-B0, K1-B0, K1-B0, K1-B0, K1-B0, K1-B0.” You sigh ruefully as you delete the program. But you smirk to yourself, ‘There’s always tomorrow.’  
\----------------------------------------  
Kaito Momota

You were just lying in the grass to try to get away from your depression. Before you left, your sister, Himiko, comforted you, “Nyaa. I’ve been through that before. The world is cruel but I think you’ll get over it. It’ll be a pain but come talk to me if you need anything.” She claims she’s a mage but she attends the same school as you as the Ultimate Magician. Where that guy is. As a you saw a bright blinking light, you thought about the grass being a wide chest that you were laying on and a loud, yet entertaining mouth naming out every star. You thought about him patting your head down and then finally him carrying you to your bed. You just sigh as you got up, “Nyaaa, what a paaaaiiiin. But you thought to yourself, ‘He’ll be there tomorrow.’  
\----------------------------------------  
Gonta Gokuhara

You were busy in the forest trying to catch a Ussuri Brown Bear. The trap was set but your mind wandered to a certain bigger animal. You wondered how his hands felt or how rough his lips are when you’d kiss him. You wondered if he legs were okay for dancing. You wondered how’d he dance with you, or if you’d actually teach him. You’d also have teach him how to stop being innocent too... You were snapped back to attention when you heard footsteps walking away from you. You realized you missed the target. You gasped, let the rope go and walked straight into your own trap. You were suddenly caught in your own net in the air. 

You and the bear stare straight at each other for a moment before the bear tramped away. You didn’t even wonder why it didn’t attack you, seeing that you stared straight into its eyes. You sighed as you got your pocket knife out and started to cut your way out. As you did, you thought, ‘Oh well. He’s there tomorrow.’  
\----------------------------------------  
Ryoma Hoshi

Everyday after school, you’d go to your favorite ice rink, which was usually empty except for your coach that was there. You were doing your usual routine to your f/c/m. Your mind goes back to the short man. You thought about how he would be in competition. Was he even competitive? Probably not, but you still thought it was cute. The sad fact was that all he saw in himself was a killer. You never saw that in him though. You started to wonder when he would be acquitted...

You suddenly crash face first into a wall. The impact broke your nose. You wander(stumbled)off the ice rink while your couch stares at you. “Is something wrong? You flubbed your jumps, your step sequence was sloppy and on top of that, you crashed into a wall!” She says, handing you a tissue. As you stuffed your nose full, you thought, ‘There’s always tomorrow.’  
\----------------------------------------  
Kokichi Oma

You were skating through the Cherry Blossom Park(and pushed a kissing couple into the lake)when your thoughts went to the boy. He was the Ultimate Leader or whatever. You imagined you and him pulling prank after prank. Your mind continues to wander to the couple that was pushed into the pool. You wondered about if you guys could be in that position. And then at night, you guys could get a little more than that...But karma kept you from thinking worse as you flip forward and scrap your arm. Now bloodied, you pout as you made your way home. You smirk and thought to yourself as you skateboarded, ‘He’ll be there tomorrow.”  
\----------------------------------------  
Rantaro Amami

Your friend Tsumugi has invited you to watch her work on some cosplay. You accepted seeing that your parents wouldn’t be home by like 1 in the morning. Besides, they never really had time for you. Anyway, as you watched her work an a blue and green striped shirt, your mind wanders to the green haired boy. His voice was what got you interested. It was very deep, and smooth like butter. And it went perfectly along with his beauty. He could possibly be there on your worst day, saying soothing words your parents never said. You even wondered about pet names, and especially if he called you, “Baby girl.” You shiver a little. Yeah, you’d like that. “Y/N! Can you please help me with my sewing machine?” Tsumugi was now yelling. You could only nod blankly and blush as you made your way to the back room where she kept her machines. As you plugged it in, you thought to yourself, ‘He’ll be there tomorrow.’  
\----------------------------------------  
Shuichi Saihara

You were at the local police station sorting out case files by date and name. But then you saw the fellow detective walks into an office. Your mind trails off. What if you really did need someone? Letting one person closer to you wouldn’t harm you. After all, he did seem to have the brains and he could help you. When he becomes a problem, you’d push him away. Yeah, that sounded like a plan. But as you were thinking, you didn’t realize you were putting most case files in the “s” section, even ones that didn’t have an “s”. Your shoulder was tapped by Chihiro, who was the stations strongest secretary. You grit your teeth painfully as you took out file after file. As you did this, you thought, ‘At least there’s tomorrow.’  
\----------------------------------------  
Korekiyo Shinguuji

You were riding your bike through the Cherry Blossom Park(and watched as a skateboarder pushed a couple in the lake, unfortunately) when your thoughts land on a certain green haired man. He certainly seemed adventurous. And he called you beautiful! What did mean? Does he like you? Maybe he was just being nice? Or maybe he liked you? What did he want? Maybe he liked you and probably some pu- Your face instantly smashes into a tree. Your forehead was now bleeding. You sighed and just dragged your bike the rest of the way. As you did so, you thought, ‘He’ll be there tomorrow though.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you demons enjoyed and ✌️!


	3. When he asks you out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y/F/S=Your favorite Soundtrack

Keebo

It was a typical work day in your class and you were working on a gaming program. That was until he tapped your shoulder. You look up to stare at the robot, “Uhhh...do you need something?” It sounded more nervous than rude. Keebo stutters across his words, “W-well you see...I think you’re a nice girl so...can you...?” Keebo was frozen with fear as you stared at him. “Can I...what?” You asked to push him a little more. “Go out! Canyougooutwithme?!” Keebo manages to get out a little fast. You smile a little and blush, “Um...I-I wasn’t expecting this.” But you laughed, “Sure!”  
\----------------------------------------  
Kaito

You were currently eating lunch with your sister, who was talking about the difference between magic tricks and mage craft for the billionth time. You didn’t mind until you saw Kaito walking up to your table. “Oh boy.” Himiko groans, “This is gonna be a pain.” You shrug, “Nyaaa. Let’s just give him a chance.” The astronaut pounds the table, “Y/N!” He was then staring at you with a red yet determined face. You face doesn’t waver though. You sigh, “Huuuuuh? Did you need something?” Kaito puffs his cheeks, “Yes! I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.” He looked like he was about to explode. Himiko throws water at his face. Kaito growls at her, his concentration lost, “The hell was that for?!” Himiko smirks, “You’re creeping out my sister. Now out with it.” Kaito sighs, “Y/N...I-I want to take you out. O-on a date.” Like your sister, you were never good at showing emotions but you started blushing heavily, “Wh-Whaaa? Um...I-I guess I can go.”  
\----------------------------------------  
Gonta 

It was your break and you were reading about American Animals(“wow, American eagles sound interesting). Well, that was until you saw him searching for something...or maybe someone. “Hey Gonta!” You waved from your bench. The entomologist turns his head and waves as well. But he looked more nervous this time as he made his way over to you. “Um...Y/N!” Gonta shouts in a forceful tone. You jumped, “Y-Yes?” By now, Gonta’s face was turning redder by the second, “Um...Gonta ask you a question in order to become true gentleman....” He stares into your eyes, “Will Y/N go out with Gonta?” Your face turns red as well; you couldn’t believe he was asking you, “A-Are you asking the wrong person?” Gonta shakes his head, “Gonta no ask wrong person. Gonta take Y/N out and be gentleman.” You had to think for a moment, “Um...okay!”  
\----------------------------------------  
Ryoma 

You were practicing your short program with y/f/s and you had to take a break between it. That’s when you heard other footsteps coming towards you. “I told you, I’m not distracted!” You yelled at your coach. Well, it wasn’t your coach. You looked down to realized it was Ryoma. “Oh shi- Ryoma!” You jumped. He smirks, “And I thought you were doing so well with your skating.” You scratch the back of your head, “I-I mean...it’s just my short program. It’s not that good.” Ryoma shrugs, “Oh really? I’ve never seen beautiful skater like you.” You blush heavier, extremely close to a nose bleed, “A-Are you flirting with me?” Ryoma stares at you, more determined, “Is it working?” You could do nothing but nod. Then Ryoma asks, “Do you know what I’m trying to ask?” You gasp, “R-Ryoma-“ He looks you in the eyes, “Will you go out with me?” Mouth agape, you stuttered out, “Uh huh!  
\----------------------------------------  
Kokichi 

It was before school had started when you were setting up soda rocket booster under the teacher’s chair. You placed the final soda bottle upside down and glued it to the chair and connected it to the whoopie cushion that was on top. So, the trap would snap shut when the teacher sat down. You giggled as you got up and ran into something hard. “What the fu-“ You soon realized that it was Kokichi. You didn’t know Kokichi had hard abs. You stared into his purple eyes, “H-Hey.” You saw that he was blushing heavily, “Um...were you setting up another prank?” You looked down, “Y-Yeah.” You certainly weren’t going to mention that again. “A-Anyway, let’s scram to the back of the room. Class is about to start anyway.” You stated. Kokichi instead drags you near the corner of the room. “Huh?” You stared at him confused. Kokichi takes a deep breath, “Y-Y/N...” You never saw him so nervous before, not even when he’s pulling a big lie. “Dude, is something up? I never seen you so nervous before. Hell, you’re shaking like a leaf!” You both suddenly hear a fart noise and then a loud crash. Everyone in the classroom dies laughing. You and Kokichi turn around to find the teacher’s head in the ceiling. You hear muffled sounds from the teacher, “Y/N! Headmaster’s office! NOW!” You shrug and turned your attention back to Kokichi, who was holding back a laugh, “A-Anyway! I feel like y-you’re a pretty c-cool girl. GO OUT WITH ME!” Everyone/thing was silent and you blinked, “Uh...sure??”  
\----------------------------------------  
Rantaro 

You were in the theater, declining an offer from the Ultimate Actor. “I’m sorry, but I’m not used to showing my face in front of a crowd. I’m a VOICE actor, not just an actor.” She growls and rolls her eyes, “Fine, but you’ll regret it when I get popular.” She storms off as you sigh, “What else can go wrong today?” Tsumugi pats your back, “Don’t worry, Y/N. You’re just having bad luck today!” You roll your eyes to her, “So getting an F on my chemistry, my teachers ignoring me and my parents passing me when I told them about my gpa award is only bad luck?” Tsumugi looked doubtful but says, “Yeah.” Rantaro was busy with the Actor, who seemed to be flirting with him. “Oh shi-Is he coming over?!” Yep, he was. Ignoring the actor following, he stood in front of you. “I’m so much more good looking than this girl.” The actor sneers, “Please, go out with me?” Tsumugi glares at him, “W-What are you doing here?” Rantaro kept his focus only on you, “Hey, I wanted to ask you something since the first day we met. Will you...go out on a date with me.” All of you gaped at Rantaro. The fact that he asked so smoothly surprised you. You emptily nodded your head, “Sure...”  
\----------------------------------------  
Shuichi

It was your off period when you were in the library working. That’s when you saw Shuichi. You pretended not to be excited as he walked along the crime section. You saw that there was another girl with him. It was that musician you saw in the classroom. “Kaede, can you at least stop groping my arm?” Shuichi asks the girl. Kaede pouts, “But you were just talking to the Ultimate Prosecutor! Don’t you know she’s the daughter of the ‘Ultimate Forger’! I’m trying to protect you! Listen to Kaito. He’s right. What if she turns into that? I’m not saying you shouldn’t take the chance; I’m saying be careful!” When you expected him to give up, Shuichi only says, “We don’t know that.” That got your attention and your head shot up, “What?” Then you shook your head and went back to work. No one believes in you, why would he be an exception? He’s just another- “Hey Y/N.” You jump at Shuichi’s touch. You growl, “You heard your girlfriend. I’ll become my father. Now get!” Shuichi stood his ground, “No! Kaede is not my girlfriend and you’re different! I can see it. And that’s why...I want to take you out.” The world turned blurry for a split second and you didn’t even think nor did you hear yourself say, “Of course.”  
\----------------------------------------  
Korekiyo

You were just walking to your next class next to Kiyo as usual when you were...well...mentally freaking out. The main question was if he liked you. Did he though? He does say that a lot if he thinks humanity is beautiful in every way. “Y/N. You’ve been awfully quiet.” Kiyo points out. You went red and stared at him in surprise, “I am? I thought I was just fine! You like my talking? That’s fine! Tooootally fine!” Kiyo cuts you off, “Y/N...” You stayed silent as Kiyo continued, “I have watched you for quite some time. I soon realized that I like you more than any other human. Will you go out with me?” You didn’t realize you were holding your breath until you wheezed out, “Yes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you demons enjoyed and ✌️!


	4. Your first date+first kiss-K1-B0

Today was your date with Keebo. You were wearing a dark blue dress that ended half way at your calf. There were 4 thin straps; two that were over your shoulders and two that came from the middle of your chest and around your neck. You also wore black heels(more like boots) that had 2 large buttons on the outside of them. They covered your entire foot. You wore two dangling crystal earrings that you stole from your mother without her knowledge. You smiled as you looked at yourself in the mirror. ‘I hope he likes this.’ You think subconsciously. 

When you arrived to the address at around 6 pm, you didn't expect a laboratory to be the place of living. You stared at the tall tower in awe; you didn’t even realize that you had already pressed the door bell. Then, a tall old man appeared. He had long grey hair that was tied into a single ponytail. He had a stubbled jaw and was wearing very thin glasses(idk how he actually looks). His blue eyes closed as his face curls into a gleeful smile, “You must be the famous Y/N! Come come come, we have lots to talk about!” 

You walk into the futuristic living room and sat on what seemed to be a floating three person couch. There was an extremely shorter robot who brought you hot tea as the man introduces himself, “My name is Dr. Idabashi. Keebo had much to say about you. In fact, he never stopped talking about you!”   
You blushed, “H-He talked about me?! I hope it’s good things, then!” 

The doctor continues to smile, “I’m glad my son is feeling this way. He talked about how he was feeling human affection towards you and he described how beautiful you looked-“ 

Said robot bursts into the room, “Father! I’m here and...Y/N?”

He had a fedora that didn’t quite fit his hair and a big black bowtie that stuck out from his collar. You smirk, “You’ve been talking about me?”

His jaw literally drops as he stares at the doctor, “H-How much did you say?!” 

The doctor laughs freely, “I was just saying about how you described you. I said that you were going on about how pretty your friend was.” 

Keebo’s face looked like he was going to explode, “Y-Y/N? Shall we?” 

You both headed out the door as you waved good bye to the doctor.

You both were walking through the city for quite some time. More specifically, 15 minutes. You finally asked him, “Keebo? Do you even know where we’re going?”

He gives you a nervous smile, “W-We’re almost there, Y/N.” 

You both reach a glass building that had 4 pillars in the front. “Is this...the museum?” You asked in awe. 

Keebo smiles smugly, “Yes! And I am going to take you to a special exhibit. Follow me, Y/N.” 

You both go in and followed Keebo to the special exhibit. You should’ve expected a robot exhibit to be his choice but it shocked you to see the interesting technology. You first went to the tiny robots in a small den that seemed to be playing soccer. It was like a roomba but had a weird flap. The bottom of the flap jutted out as the ball came close. Your eyes seemed to sparkle to Keebo, “Can we watch?” 

He looked kind of nervous, “Um...s-sure! Whatever my Y/N wants!” 

After 15 minutes, you got tired of watching them and went to a robot that was playing tic-tac toe, ignoring the drone presentation in the background(those were terrible anyway). Keebo was thankfully right behind you when you asked, “Keebo! Let’s play against this thing!” 

Unfortunately, the robot wasn’t smart and lost in less than a minute to both of you. 

You then went onto door other things; playing 21 against another robot, remote controlling a small rover over red rocks and actually spent most of your time trying to solve the P versus NP problem(one of the major unsolved problems in computer programming). It was one of the seven Millennium Prize Problems selected by the Clay Mathematics Institute and if you were the first to solve it, you could carry a $1,000,000 check home..

Despite you being unconfident in your skills, you could only stare in awe as they carried a huge check for the money. “Wha-?” 

You gaped. The man in charge smiled, “Congratulations, Y/N! You’ve just solved our hardest question! You now get $1,000,000.” 

You and Keebo gaped at the large check in both of your hands. “N-No...way!” 

You shouted. Keebo kisses you on the cheek and you gasped. He smiles, “Congratulations. I knew all that time would be worth it.” 

Finally, you were making a tiny mechanical robot on your own when Keebo squeezes your hand, “Y/N, I want to show you something.” 

You looked at him confused, “Huh?” 

He drags you out of the exhibit and takes you to an open space near the large window. You looked outside into the darkness and then back at him, “Keebo?” 

The robot took a deep breath, “Y/N. I had a really great time tonight. It was amazing. I wish I could go back in time to redo it all again. Especially when you won that check. Y/N, I now realize that you might be my special one. You’re...nut to my bolt so to speak.”

You couldn’t help but giggle. “I know. I love you too, Keebo.” 

You didn’t realize that he was going to kiss you until you feel cold lips on yours. Oddly, they felt warmer than you expected. You stared at his closed eyes in surprise before you relaxed, tilting your head for a better angle. When you guys departed, you both laughed as you stared into each other’s eyes. Keebo carries the check in one arm and laces his other arm around yours, “Shall we?”

You giggled for the third time that moment, “We shall.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for not updating. I wanted to release all dating scenarios but I didn’t get them done so here’s Keebo’s! I promise I’ll release them all soon. Anyway, hoped you demons enjoyed and ✌️!


	5. Your First Date+First Kiss-Kaito

Today was your date with Kaito. You didn’t really have anything other than a Solar System dress you had back in 6th grade. It still fit you. Random planets from the Milky Way was littered all over your dress. There were buttons on your chest part and a small black belt that went around your solar plexus. You also wore light blue zigzag leggings and purple glittered heels that were slightly opened toed. Lastly, you wore a chain necklace that had Saturn as the center piece. You huff, “This better be good.” 

You waited for Kaito downstairs with your sister, who was practicing her “magic”. She seemed to be talking about what would happen to Kaito if he harmed you. 

“I’ll zap him with my magic~. No...I’ll light his hair on fire and send him to the moon for all eternity!” Himiko says, a little too happily. No, she couldn’t do that but it was best to keep quiet. The door bell finally rung. You opened the door to see Kaito in different close, but nothing classy. He had normal jeans with nice shoes and was wearing his normal shirt.

You blush heavily when you’ve realized you’ve overdressed. 

“Nya? We didn’t haveta dress?” You asked him. Kaito stared at you for a moment before he answers, “Uh...no, but you look...kinda cute?” 

Your face turns even redder, “Nya?!” 

Himiko pouts behind you, “Stop that. Do that somewhere else.” 

You were about to leave when you remembered to do something, “Wait.” 

You ran back inside to hug your sister tight. Himiko slyly smiles as she hugs back, “If he hurts you, I’ll hurt him back, okay? I’ll send him to a planet. I’ll send him to Pluto if you want me to.” 

Kaito yells out, “I-I won’t hurt her! And Pluto’s not a planet!”

You and Kaito walked all the way to Cherry Blossom Park. He seemed to be carrying a basket, but you felt too tired to ask. You complained, “Is this it? Nyaaaaaaaa...I’m getting tired. My legs are going to fall off.” 

Instead of loudly encouraging you(thankfully), Kaito puts the basket down and swings you up on his shoulders. Your jaw dropped, “Nyaaaaaaa?!” 

Kaito picked up the basket and continued, “We’re not there yet, princess! But I’m taking you somewhere special and I don’t want you to be too tired when we get there. Now close your eyes!”

You did as he said, not pushing the subject. You feel yourself being tilted up a little, like you were going up a hill. The sound of rustling grass proved that you were past the Cherry Blossom Park. 

“Keeeeep your eyes closed.” Kaito insists. You feel yourself being set down on the ground. You hear a blanket and then you were carried again in a bridle style. When you were set down again, you were lying down this time. You felt a spot near your head being pushed down, “Open your eyes, princess.”

When you opened them, you didn’t expect to see the entire galaxy in front of your eyes. Sure you searched the skies with your telescope, but you never saw it as a whole. It was bright and purple, not to mention it cleared up all your anxieties and insecurities in an instant, like your sister does. 

“N-Nyaaa?” You stutter with a blush. Keith kisses your cheek, “This was all for you, babe.” 

You were about to faint, “Nyaaaaaaaa!” 

The sky was a dark purple canvas with splotches of blue and bright yellow dots of different sizes were sprinkled for the sky to be even more interesting. The giant white orb was the final center piece as it shined its light on only the two of you. You were close to tears. You moved your head on Kaito’s chest. He tenses up before he relaxes a little. 

“Hey. Isn’t that Sirius?” Kaito says, pointing to a bright star. You examined it closely, “No, it’s probably Canopus.” 

You both start naming star after star for an hour before you felt a raindrop on your cheek. Then, it started to drizzle but slowly increased in intensity. Forgetting the basket, Kaito scrambles to cover you with his jacket. 

“Where did you get the jacket?!”

“I just used it as a blanket!”

You both run back home-despite your efforts-soaked. When you both reached the porch, you spam the doorbell. It opens up to a frantic Himiko, “Y/N! I’m so glad! It started raining 10 minutes ago and I was worried about you! You didn’t answer your phone!” 

You sigh, “Just let me in.”

Before you closed the door, Kaito stopped you, “Hey, I’m sorry it didn’t go as well as you thought. It’s cool if you didn’t-“

You stopped him by grabbing the back of his neck and pulling his lips into yours. This was your first kiss and it felt like you were in space. You felt like nothing could harm you. That was until you had to breathe. Himiko stood there in shock, “Nyeeeeeeeh?!”

After that, Kaito stares at you in shock as well. You give a small smile, “Kaito. Tonight was perfect. Do you know how it feels to have someone clear up my problems other than my sister? Kaito, I really love you and tonight was amazing. Thank you.” 

Kaito smiles politely, “Uh...Yeah! It was my pleasure.”

You close the door and giggled as you heard a squeal and a “yes!” behind the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Another chapter!!! :D Hoped you demons enjoyed and ✌️!


	6. Your first date+first kiss-Gonta

Today was your date with Gonta. You wore a green, velvet dress with thin straps that had a v neck. You had golden earrings with a rainbow colored turtle charm and while you had a large, bronze eagle necklace. Your hair had the same eagle charm, holding a tight, messy bun in it’s claws. Lastly, you had white sandals with an amber. You were totally nervous about the date. You triple checked that you had everything and went out the door, “Bye Dad!”

He doesn’t say anything as you shut the door behind you. You rush to Gonta’s address, which was messily scribbled, only to run into the richest part of town that was filled with Mansions. You gulp, “This must be the place.”

You rang the doorbell. You jumped at the sound of dogs running and barking and the door was opened. A girl with long green hair answered the door. She was very short with a fluffy, gothic looking dress. 

She stares boredly at you before saying, “Gonta, your date is here.”

You hear loud thumping before you see Gonta racing down the stairs. In the next moment, you say his happy face, “Yay! Y/N is here! Gonta make sure you have much fun!”

You barely caught the small scowl from his sister as you both exit the door. You grip at his large hand, “Where are we going?”

Gonta giggled, “Y/N will see. Gonta take her to magical place that is special to Gonta!”

After a couple minutes, you both reached the downtown center and you saw that he was taking you to a butterfly pavillion. You grin from ear to ear, “Gonta! This is amazing! How’d you know?”

Gonta responds, “Gonta knew Y/N would like it since it is very special to Gonta.”

Needless to say, the first 30 minutes were a blast. 

“Woah! Is that the Riodinidae?!” You squeal. Was it mentioned that you and Gonta were happily naming every breed of butterflies you both saw? Gonta points at another one, “Look at the pretty blue one!”

Just then, you felt a tickle on your ear. You giggled, “Gonta, why are you tickling me?”

He stared at you confused, “But Gonta no touch Y/N...”

At that point, your hand immediately shot up to your ear and you felt something furry. You scream and threw it off of you, “Spider!”

Seeing you freak out scared Gonta, “Y/N?!”

When he tried to help, he trips over a net and lands on top of you. His presence was overbearing; you blushed, panting heavily. Gonta stared into your eyes for a moment. But that moment ended quickly as he freaked out again, “Waaaaaaaaah!”

He falls backwards, “Y/N! I am sorry!”

You stare at him in awe before you start to giggle. You didn’t even know why. Then, Gonta started to laugh as well. It was loud and deep yet it was adorable. You both just laugh loudly in the pavilion. Unfortunately, you were both kicked out for disturbance. Gonta was sad about this, “Gonta sorry that he no let Y/N have fun.”

You give him a pitying look before pulling him down by the neck. You stood on your tiptoes and pushed your lips into his. It was a little awkward at first since his lips were closed. Relaxing a little, he closed his eyes and opened his mouth a little. When you both released, Gonta stared at you confused, “Y/N?”

You pinch his cheek, “I love you, Gonta.”

His eyes lit up, “I love you too!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! The rest are in production! But I hoped you demons enjoyed and ✌️!

**Author's Note:**

> I am back with a new fanfiction guys! Again, I’m sorry for not releasing...I’m sorry I’m sorry. K, I’ll stop! ;D Anyway, hoped you guys enjoyed and ✌️!


End file.
